The Final Fight
by GodKing1228
Summary: Squall and Seifer fight at last. Who walks out alive?


Fanfiction.Net **_The Final Fight_**

By Jeremy Gordon (squalldaman@ameritech.net) 

-------- 

_Squall Leonheart. _

Seifer Almasy. 

Rivals to the end. 

To fight at last. 

Squall held on to Rinoa's hand, as they ran through the steadily collapsing fortress. They escaped it, and were about to go into the Ragnorak when Squall saw a shadow. 

_Him..._ Squall thought to himself. "Rinoa, stand aside. Now." he said in a cold tone. The girl obeyed, as the shadow stepped into view. _Seifer...._ Squall thought as he saw the familiar scar, coat, and face. 

"Well well well. Puberty boy is here." Seifer sneered. 

"Let us through Seifer." Squall said in a cold voice. 

"Hmmm.....nah. Draw your gunblade Puberty Boy, and fight to pass." Seifer challenged, drawing his black gunblade. Squall readied his, as he looked into the face of Rinoa. He drew his silver gunblade, and walked over to tell Rinoa something, when Seifer hit. Squall barely had time to block the hit, and rebound back. 

Squall paced around the area, as Seifer did likewise. Seifer lept forward, striking several times but being blocked by Squall's gunblade. Back and forth they strove to slice each other with the blade, but to no avail. Each man concentrated hard, as their blades glowed. 

"FIRAGA!" Squall yelled out, jumping up and pointing his blade at Seifer. 

"THUNDAGA!" Seifer shouted out, sidestepping the huge blast of flame to summon a bolt of lightning. Quickly, Squall junctioned **Auto-Shell** to himself, as the Thundaga spell came down to do minimal damage. Squall paused in the air, and let loose a tremdnous wave of energy at Seifer, spinning around. Cursing, Seifer whipped up a quick Shield spell, but was hit by the brunt of the attack. 

"...bastard..." Seifer grunted, holding his shoulder. "...now it's time for the big guns.....CROSS SWORD!" Seifer suddenly yelled, jumping through the air to attack Squall, who parried some of the hits, but was hit hard into the floor. As his body slammed down, chips of stone flew up. 

Squall stood up, and coughed up a bit of blood, as Rinoa gasped. Seifer smiled, as Squall seemed to collapse. Suddenly, a red light lit up the body of the young SeeD. **Auto-Regen** was taking it's effect. Seifer realized his mistake, and lept forward, but Squall had recovered some of his health back, and kicked Seifer in the shins, leaping back to cast a Curaga spell on himself. Completely healed, Squall concentrated deeply, as Seifer smirked, doing likewise. 

"BAHAMUT!" Squall yelled, as the huge black dragon lept out of the SeeD's silver gunblade, and snarled. 

"TIAMAT!" Seifer shouted out, as the counterpart to Bahamut flew out of Seifer's black gunblade, and kept a stoic expression. Squall lept on the back of Bahamut, and Seifer did so with Tiamat. 

5 seconds later, they were high above in the sky, as the two dragons slashed at each other. Bahamut sent several beams of pure energy at Tiamat, who just absorbed the hits, and kept its expression. 

"Piece of crap! Doesn't even wor----" Seifer started to say, but stopped as the blast of energy rocketed out of Tiamat's mouth, and hit Bahamut in the chest. As Bahamut fell, Squall jumped from it's back, and slashed Tiamat in the wing. Tiamat and Seifer fell too, and all 4 men/dragons fell down. As Bahamut and Tiamat hit the ground, they disappeared. As Squall and Seifer hit the ground, blood burst from their bodies, as Rinoa screamed. 

Both men struggled to get up, clutching their stomachs. Seifer recovered first, and slashed at Squall several times, drawing blood. Squall collapsed, and didn't stir. As the red light started to glow, Seifer walked over, pulled the bit of technology from the gunblade, smashed it, and walked off towards Rinoa, smirking. As Rinoa gasped, and started walking backwards, there was a glow behind Seifer. 

Squall, with his last bit of energy, was standing up, and glowing gold. He had summoned his last bit of strength, and had cast Aura on himself. Seifer and Squall readied themselves, and rushed towards each other. 

"CROSS SWORD!" Seifer shouted, moving his sword up and down. 

"RENZOKEN NO LIONHEART!" Squall screamed, and he reached Seifer first, swinging his blade into the body of Seifer. Lifting the man up with his hand, he tossed him into the air and began striking him multiple times with his sword, as Seifer could do nothing. Blood poured down, as the floor turned a crimson red. Squall landed, as Seifer fell, his body stabbed many times. Squall fell, his energy spent. Above, the Ragnorak came down. 

**

* * *

**

_Squall and Seifer were in comas both for 3 months, at Balamb Garden were they were treated. As they woke up, they had to be rehabilitated to heal themselves from the battle. Seifer and Squall eventually mended ways, but they will always remeber that fateful night, as they knocked on the door of death._


End file.
